The primary objective of this proposal is to examine the interaction between opiate levels and ovarian steroid hormone levels in women athletes as a possile factor involved in the pathogenesis of exercise- induced amenorrhea. The present protocol is designed to manipulate ovarian steroid levels in highly trained amenorrheic and eumenorrheic runners and investigate the effects on beta endorphin levels.